


A Textbook Persephone

by bananasarehellagay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Currently Being Re-Written, Deceit | Janus Sanders-centric, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Deceit | Janus Sanders, How Do I Tag, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Janus isn't a Piece of Shit, M/M, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananasarehellagay/pseuds/bananasarehellagay
Summary: Janus didn't know what to expect when a human fell into his territory.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. A Nymph falls into the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa so this story is currently being rewritten, so keep your peepers peeled for updates  
> As always, roast me if you find a typo or a mistake!  
> Feel free to leave comments (eg. an extra heart for kudos, screeching about the chapter, or your favorite quote, etc.), and I try to respond to any feedback y'all leave!

Janus had been hunting down stray faeries for a week. The neighboring Unseelie loved to send them little ‘gifts’. Just to annoy them, of course. They slunk through their forests, feet soft against the moss and damp mulch that graced the floor. The woods were thick in their territory, tall redwoods and ferns dotting the ground. It had rained a few days ago, the small hills and rocky terrain becoming dangerous with the softened earth. Their delicately pointed ears twitched, swiveling to the soft snuffling of night creatures, heeling alert for the sickly shadows that dripped a deadly poison. The ‘gifts’ for him. A sound trickled through the trees. A scream, muted by the echoing of dripping leaves and distance. It sounded… human. Humans shouldn’t be this deep in the forest, especially during the dark season. Dee broke into a sprint, running towards the sound. These woods were full of hungry creatures. They wanted to be the first one there, Janus being the only fae in the surrounding territories that would help a mortal, them being any human’s best bet.

The human -the scent was  _ definitely  _ human- was downwind, on the edge of Janus’s territory. Their magic was weaker here, the trees under his control younger and smaller. Still, the young trunks had been here for centuries. They remembered the day they’d planted the seeds, the years spent tending the saplings. Shifting into a lithe lupine creature, they made their way towards the scent, circling around the area and weaving through trees. They were a tracking master in their wolf form, faster than almost every faerie in the forest. Deceit themself was only a lesser Seelie, with average magic aside from their shifting. They could take on a higher fae in terms of pure strength, however. Whoever decided to come this far into the forest had no clue what these trees were. Or they were out looking specifically for fae. Either way, it was a death wish. They followed the scent, ears twitching as the sobs grew louder. 

They stalked out from between the trees, keeping their eyes on the figure in the clearing. They were small in stature, looking terrified and alone in the ancient woods. The human had fallen down a rocky hill, ruby blood spilling onto the grass. Janus analyzed them for injuries. They didn’t miss the whimper the human made when it saw the giant brown-and-grey speckled wolf. It tried to drag itself away, not even clearing two inches before collapsing again. A sprained or broken ankle at the very least, and judging by their breathing, a few broken ribs. An injured hand as well, maybe a hurt wrist from an attempt to brace against the fall? Janus shifted into their human form, a tall fae taking the canine’s place. Their body was androgynous in nature, a scar cutting across their cheek and connecting to their mouth. Birthmarks in the shape of scales surrounded the scar, creeping up the left side of Deceit’s face. They were dressed in a white button up and a vest, their dress pants rolled up to mid-calf. Janus was barefoot. They crouched down, head tilted as they looked the human over, documenting its injuries and letting the human analyze them in turn.

_ How in the hell did they make it this far into these woods?  _ Dee thought.  _ At least the human hadn’t stumbled into a faerie ring. That would make my life much more difficult. _

Just as they opened their mouth to speak, another voice rang out in the darkness. “You’re rather lucky, you know.” A tall Unseelie fae stepped around a tree, stalking over to the human and kneeling. He grabbed their ankle, not seeming to mind as their breath picked up and they fell completely still. He was wrapped in glimmering shadows that wrapped around his body, blurring the edges until you couldn’t see where the fae stopped and the darkness of the woods started. Unruly purple hair tumbled down his back in soft waves. “There are a few circles in this area, if you had been anywhere else, well…” He trailed off, a smirk cutting across his face. This particular Unseelie was Janus’s neighbor, in the sense that they shared adjacent territories. They were used to the strange and unsettling sight that he presented. Odd eyes -purple iris and black scleras- odd slightly-translucent skin that glimmered in the darkness like spiderwebs. 

_ Virgil _ .

Janus growled deep in their throat, a warning to the other fae. Rising from their crouch, they stood to their full height.  _ Time for court semantics and a headache. _ "It can't move. It’s in my territory, so don't touch it." Their voice sounded like a den of snakes, rustling leaves, and water bubbling over stones in a brook. "It’s on my grounds here. It isn't yours." They hated calling the small form ‘it’, but to use a gender-neutral pronoun would be admitting being on an equal level to the mortal.  _ And there’s the headache. _ They sighed through their nose. They hated the stupid wordplay of the courts, but that’s just how fae operated. Deceit tilted his head, inclining it towards Virgil.

“Oh,  _ really _ ?” He smirked. “This is  _ your _ territory? I don’t think so.” Janus growled deep in their chest, but kept their mouth shut. With how heavily Virgil was laying on the condescension, they were damn sure they weren’t done insulting him yet. “I’m pretty sure it’s  _ mine _ , considering how well I  _ marked it, mutt _ .”

Deceit felt their magic roar under their skin, begging to be released, to make him  _ pay _ . They did nothing, using a mental claw to soothe the power pulsing in their veins. “If you’d use those eyes of yours,  _ friend, _ ” They bit out. “You’d see my markings on all the trees here. So it seems we’re at an impasse.”

He snorted. “Agreed.”   
“So I’d prefer if you let go while we decide what happens to it.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, but relinquished his hold on the human’s ankle. It didn’t seem like he’d been holding on particularly tight, the injuries preventing them from moving more than Virgil’s actual grip. “I have no plans to harm the human. Do I have to  _ promise _ that I won't hurt them?” Virge stood up. Janus towered over them at their height of six feet, but Virgil didn’t need to be tall to be menacing. He’d been here much longer than they had, had a much deeper connection to his forest. Not to mention he was of noble bloodlines, and was believed to be even more powerful than the queen.

They sighed.  _ He just has to be difficult, doesn't he.  _ Dee took a step back. “If you feel inclined to make a pact, do it with the human, not me.”

The human watched closely while the two fae argued, trying to mask their fear. The scent pervaded, but it was a noble effort. They sat up with a small whimper, adjusting their glasses with their non-injured hand. “I don’t mean to- to intrude,” They said, voice straining slightly with stress. Their eyes widened when the gazes of both fae were on them at once, but they continued on.  _ Definitely not a lack of fear, maybe simple ignorance of what we are? I have no clue why they’re still speaking. _ “But I don’t know where I am, a- and I don't mean to start a feud between the two of you, but could you explain what was happening?”

Janus looked at Virgil, a question in their eyes. The two fae had been rivals for centuries, a mix of friendly fighting, appearances, and competitive nature. Still. If Janus had to pick one ally in this wood, it’d be Virgil.  _ We’re going to have to help this human, aren’t we. _

Virgil nodded sharply, smirking at the shifter side. His enchanting eyes sparkled with an ancient amusement and a rare softness that Janus had never seen before. “You’ve stumbled into fae territory. We can’t decide who’s land you’re on, so you’re going to have to split time with the both of us while your injuries heal. For safekeeping.” He explained, voice carefully bored.

“O- oh.”

“If I were a Seelie, I  _ might _ be able to help heal, but alas, I’m not. Even so, I have no talent healing fae, much less humans.” Virgil mused, pacing the length of the clearing. 

_ Goddamn, he’s smart.  _ Janus though.  _ He’s giving the human information about what they’re dealing with while keeping them at a safe distance, so they don’t get attached.  _ Janus looked down at the human, looking into their eyes for a long moment before speaking. They made their decision and sighed. “I could help you,” They grumbled. “I’m not equipped to heal myself, but…” They began to pace the length of the clearing, deep in thought. Janus heard Vee speaking softly to the human, small reassurances. They watched the pair out of the corner of their eye, making sure Virgil wasn’t scaring them.

“Little human,” he started, kneeling a pace away from them. “I won’t harm you. I’m not sure about the wolf-” Janus growled in annoyance at the jab. “But I won’t harm you. I regret that you’re in pain and I cannot fix it.”

Deceit stopped their pacing and turned to face the human outright. “Don’t tell anyone you meet your name. We can’t protect you if you go around making promises to other creatures here.” They sighed, running a hand through their waist-length waves. “I swear not to harm you, or touch you with any intention other than to help and protect you.” They looked towards their section of the forest as they felt the promise settle about their shoulders. “You can choose which of us to go with. I have a cottage, and a bed, which is probably more than this heathen can say.” They bared their teeth in a grimace, gesturing loosely towards Virgil.

“Rude!” He scoffed.

The human looked down at the ground, adjusting their glasses with their non-injured hand. “I- I don’t know. It doesn’t matter to me, really.

A small crow flew into the clearing to perch on Jan’s shoulder. It clicked a small warning into their ear about creatures honing in on their location before flying off. They calculated the distance back to their home with an injured human in their head, running through probable scenarios. “Whatever you decide, human, do it quickly. There are things on my land that are best dealt with in daylight.”  _ That I don’t particularly want you to meet. _ They thought, but didn’t add. Slight panic laced their tone, enough for Virgil to notice, but not the human.

The human nodded with a wince. “You can take me to your… cottage, then.” They said. Janus could see such intelligence in their eyes. They couldn’t wait to talk more with the human. 

“Let's go, then.” 

“May I pick you up?” Virgil asked the human. “Only to carry you to the cottage.” The human must’ve nodded while Janus was turned because they felt the presence of the faerie and the human close behind them. 

“I’ll lead the way there, but you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I can show you to the forest’s edge in the morning.” They said over their shoulder, facing west. Towards home.

“Don’t be alarmed.” They said simply, shifting once again. This time, their hands lengthened into claws and horns formed from their temples, legs changing form to allow for faster running in a bipedal form. “Spider, you can follow me.” They disappeared into the underbrush, staying a bit ahead of the others to allow themself to become the target for anything following their group. The trees became taller and further apart as they ran, and despite moving through the forest at a slower pace than they would’ve liked, they reached the edge of the clearing in just over five minutes. Virgil had followed easily behind them, tracing their path and coming to a stop next to Deceit less than a minute later. The tall mossy pines gave way to a small two-story stone cottage nestled in a round clearing. Smoke wound up into the sky from a petite chimney, lanterns on the porch igniting once the group entered the field. It was small and cozy in a homely way, the place they went for safety. A garden wrapped around the back and side of the house. A hammock swayed in the breeze between two fruit trees near the house, the branches rustling gently. The seasons were slowly changing from winter to spring, the shifting weather slowly giving Janus back their strength.

The door opened as they climbed the steps to the small porch. “My guests are allowed inside.” They murmured to the doorframe before stepping inside. Virgil followed them in, a bit out of his element in the small house. Janus watched the two take in the bookshelf-lined walls, the warm hearth, and the joint space of their kitchen and living room. Herbs were strung along the ceiling, filling the air with a soft earthy aroma. A short hallway lead to a small study and a closet, along with a small flight of stairs up to their bedroom and bathroom. Janus gestured Virgil to the couch, motioning them to set the human down. “Where are you injured?” They asked, filling a kettle with water and setting it over the fire, and setting out some simple salves and bandages on the end table. “If you can list out what you feel, that would be most helpful.” They kneeled next to the couch, giving the human space but still being close enough to touch.

They winced as they were set on the couch, but dutifully started listing where they were hurt. “I- um. The right side of my stomach, my ribs, this hand, and my whole left leg.” They wrapped their uninjured arm around their chest, covering their chest. Their shirt was horribly torn, but they appeared to be wearing some sort of undershirt. Janus started to organize the salves by what was needed, leaving a few and taking the unnecessary ones back to their cabinet.

They felt Virgil’s eyes on them. “What do you want me to do, Jay?” He asked. They appreciated the use of the nickname, unsure of whether or not they wanted the human to know their name. 

“Help them wrap their wounds. They can’t reach them all.” They called over their shoulder at the other fae. “The burnt orange salve is for cuts and open wounds, green is for bruises. I’ll be in my room if you need me.” They quickly vacated the sitting room and made their way up the stairs, collapsing onto the bed with a huff. Janus shifted back to a more humanoid form. A more masculine one. He sighed.  _ There’s a handsome human. In my house.  _ He was so screwed. He got off the bed, fixing up the room so that the human would be as comfortable as possible. He took the hunting knives off the walls, sealing them into a false back in his wardrobe with magic. The whole house was imbued with it, so convincing the cottage to hide something for him barely took any energy. Janus heard Virgil and the human talking, but didn’t bother to listen in. He was tired, and just wanted to sleep. He padded down the stairs, leaning against the hallway entrance. 

“You should stay here for the night.” Virgil said. “It'd be dangerous in my realm.” He took the human’s hand in his own, and Janus watched as he ran his fingers over their wrist, checking the source of the injury before picking a salve and gently wrapping the human’s wrist.

“I’m surprised you’re letting them stay here without a fight, Vee.” Jay drawled, lazily crossing his arms.

Virgil’s head snapped up to face him with a violent glare. “You think I’m an idiot? I know how humans work. They can’t stay in the cold overnight, and considering that you can handle living in an actual home and I  _ cannot _ , I figured the best course of action would be to have them stay with you.” He bit out. He turned back to the human with a much softer expression, laying a hand on their uninjured side. “Can I lift your shirt up?”

The human’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment before they softly replied. “I-um. Of- of course.”

Janus grinned. “Vee, if I didn’t know you, I’d say you’ve gotten soft over the centuries! No wonder you keep sending those shadows to attack my land instead of coming yourself…” He trailed off with a trill.

Virgil gently lifted the human’s tattered shirt just enough to see the bruising that had started to form. He snarled a bit at Janus’s jab, but stayed focused on opening the correct salve and gently rubbing it into the human’s side. “I just want them to be safe. It’s best for that to be an actual house.” Janus hummed, but didn’t respond. “We should wash your face and hand…” Vee murmured, trailing off as he bristled slightly. 

_ Virgil never did well in confined spaces, he must be miserable.  _ Jay thought. He pushed past Virgil to pick the human up and take them to the bathroom upstairs. He quickly explained the taps and soaps before leaving with a soft: “I’ll be back in a moment.” He stalked back out to the living room, helping Virgil up from his dissociated state and gently steering him outside. 

“I know you hate it inside, so stay out here for a moment? I’ll be back after I help the human wash up.” He said lowly, searching Virgil’s eyes. Once the Unseelie nodded in affirmation, Janus slipped back inside, making his way up to the bathroom. Knocking on the door, he rested his head on the frame so the human could hear him better. 

“Do you need any help, or would you just prefer some time alone? The bandages will stay on for you, if you choose to bathe.” He murmured through the door.

“Yes I… I require assistance, if you don’t mind.” The human called back. Janus opened the door and slipped inside. His eyes adjusted quickly to the soft amber candlelight of the bathroom, and he moved to sit beside the claw-foot tub. 

“How may I help?”

The human looked away from him, their scent tinged in embarrassment. “Could you help me undress please? I can’t use this hand.” They looked very small, tousled brown curls and a smattering of freckles across their nose making them look younger than they probably were.

“Of course.” Janus helped them sit up, and started with their shirt. He kept a steady stream of calming chatter, trying to put them at ease. “You probably have a lot of questions. Feel free to ask for whatever you need, and make yourself at home.” His hands were gentle as he slipped off the human’s shirt. “There are many old rules that the fae abide to, so be careful of the language you use. You may call me Deceit, or Dee, and I use he/him pronouns. Is there something I can call you? Not your full name of course.”

The human tensed as their shirt was removed, quiet before replying. “Lo. He/him. It’s- it’s nice to meet you.” His scent was rife with tension and unease, and Janus paused. Well, in actuality his hands were stopped an inch away from Lo’s skin by the edge of his undershirt-  _ their binder _ . The promise he’d made to him, stopping his hands. Janus wasn’t exactly a connoisseur of human technology, but the evolution of binders and trans-affirming surgery had fascinated him. For someone who’s body was naturally as fluid as their gender, the way humans had endeavored to make their medical advances inclusive warmed his heart.

“My pleasure. Have I made you uncomfortable in some way?” His lips twisted in concern as he tilted his head to the side.

Lo looked away, nodding- even though it looked more like a jerk of his head. “It’s just- I haven’t taken it off in a while. It’s a comfort for me, a- a constant.”

Janus’s eyes narrowed. “Lo, I’m not an idiot. I wouldn’t say I know a lot about human culture, but this is one thing I do know about. I don’t mind if you’re uncomfortable taking off your binder in front of me, but it’s not safe for you to leave it on,  _ especially _ if you haven’t taken it off in a while. He explained. “I made a promise, and I have to abide by it. I physically cannot touch you unless you let me, or are in danger.” He pulled his hands back to rest on the edge of the bathtub. “I can use that loophole now, but I’d rather not. It’s up to you.”

He seemed to think about it before nodding again. “I… you can take it off. It’ll probably help, I’ve been wearing it for… I don’t know how long, honestly.” He confessed with a sad laugh, chewing on his bottom lip.

“That’s…” Janus trailed off with a laugh. “I’m what humans would call genderfluid. The fae… we don’t- we never have put as much weight on these things like you do. When you spend so much time alive, it’s the same as changing clothes, or picking a new style.” Janus looked down at his hands with a smile. “What I’m trying to say is, I will never judge you for something you cannot change. And I know V well enough to say that he won’t either.” He reached for the edge again, this time met with no resistance. Janus’s fingertips rested lightly against the skin just under the binder’s hem.

“... That means a lot to me.” He looked down at Dee’s fingers and smiled a bit more. “It’s nice to know that. That you understand. It’s- it’s more than most people care to do.”

Janus hooked his fingers under the hem, talking as he pulled it off. “We have magic, so it’s not as hard for us to change anything about ourselves. Hades, I’ve changed forms… three times? Three times in front of you. Human anatomy is a bit more… permanent?” He kept his movements slow, and kept his eyes on Lo’s face.

Lo nodded in agreement, his mouth going from an upturned smile to something closer to a straight line. “I- I sometimes wished I had magic, or superpowers. Anything so that I could- could change myself, so I didn’t have to wear this. So I could…  _ feel _ right.” He cringed at the word, fighting back so many emotions that Janus couldn’t tell what he was scenting. Once the binder was off, Lo immediately covered his chest with his good arm, face heating.

Janus merely smiled at Lo, turning to grab a bar of soap and a cloth. “You can turn on the water whenever you’re ready, and kick me out if you want.” He laughed.

“I enjoy your company, Deceit. I really do.” Lo hummed, fiddling with the taps until the water started to flow. 

“I’m glad.” His face fell a bit, and he was glad Lo couldn’t see. “I can understand why you feel that way, but there are rules that come with magic like this. Maybe one day we could help you, V and I working together, but it would take a lot of time and energy. Maybe if you stay here, with us.”

Janus turned back to Lo, who was staring at him with wide eyes. “ _ Staying here _ ? I couldn’t. I- I shouldn’t. You can’t possibly be serious! You just met me! And I’m a human, no less!”

Janus laughed. “For someone who wandered this far into fae territory, one would think that you were looking for us. Fae and humans have been tangled from the start. There are many stories of humans and fae falling in love, leaving family or forest just to be together. And you have to heal first.” Janus sat cross-legged against the tub, facing away from Lo. “That’s the most important thing. Once you’ve healed, if you really want to go, you can go. We- I won’t stop you then.”

“I mean, I never said that I didn’t want to stay…” Lo whispered quietly, sinking into the water. “I don’t really have anyone or anything to go back to. It’s just been me for years.” He grabbed the cloth from the edge of the tub, reaching for the soap soon after. 

“Then we can understand each other. V and I are both loners.” He laughed, resting his head on the edge so he was looking at the ceiling. “I think we’ve talked more tonight than we have in a millennia.”

Lo smiled, Janus could hear it in his voice. “What a fortunate coincidence, a human loner meeting two fae loners. Can you help me wash my hair? If it’s not a bother.”

“Do you need help reaching?”

“I- yes.” Lo muttered with an undertone of embarrassment.

Janus turned, taking the soap from the tub’s edge and lathering his hands. He gently massaged Lo’s hair, moving from the roots to the tips. His long fingers made small, precise circles on his scalp, making sure not to pull on Lo’s hair. He practically melted under the touch, Lo’s muscles instantly relaxing. Janus smiled.

“Do you want to stay here and relax while I go talk to Vee, or would you prefer a bed?” He asked. “You’ve had an exciting night.”

Lo laughed, sitting back as Janus rinsed the soap out of his hair. “You could say that again. I think… a bed would be nice, I think.” He said with a soft yawn, trying to get out of the tub by himself but immediately sitting back down with a wince. 

Janus frowned. “Can I pick you up?” He asked, getting up and grabbing a towel. “There are clothes you can borrow in the bedroom while I clean yours.”

Lo nodded. “Of course you can.”

He reached into the water, picking Lo up bridal style and covering him with a towel to walk the short distance to the bedroom. Setting him down, he walked to the door and turned back to look at Lo. “Clothes are on the bed, I’ll let you change. I’ll be back after talking to Vee, but it might be a while, so make yourself at home.”

Lo huddled on the bed, clutching the towel to his body and pressing his good hand to a flushed cheek. “Ok, th- am I… can I thank you? Isn’t that a rule?”

Janus startled, eyes wide. “You are lucky as hell you phrased that as a question and I’m not like any other fae you could’ve met.” He breathed. “Don’t thank me. Don’t thank anyone- just- don’t ever use those words together to a fae. It implies you owe us something, and it’s open ended. We can use it to make you do whatever we want. It’s like names. If you tell me your name, I have control over you. Same goes for if I give you my name.” Janus ran a shaking hand through his hair. “-scared me.” He muttered.

“O-oh. I didn’t know.” Lo muttered, voice quavering. He looked so small, it made Janus’s chest feel tight. “Is there anything I can say instead? I still want to be able to th- to show my gratitude.”

“Say something along the lines of: I’m grateful for, or I appreciate you doing this.” Janus smiled at Lo, feeling the exhaustion of the day sink into his bones. “It’s okay, just be careful. I’m going to go speak with Vee now.” He turned and gently closed the door, making his way through the house to the porch. He sat down heavily on the steps. 

“This was a bad idea.” He muttered.

Virgil emerged from the shadows to sit next to him. He gently nudged Deciets arm. “You alright?” At his shaky nod, the darker fae continued. “And the human?”

“The human- Lo. He’s alright. He- he’s fine. He tried to thank me. You’re teaching him the rules Vee, I can’t-” The words left him in a rush, hands moving up to clutch his hair. Janus looked up at Virgil, panic lancing him. “I would’ve made him stay. If he’d actually thanked me I-”

Virgil reached over and gently cupped Jay’s cheek in one hand, resting their shoulders together. “Hey, It’s ok. I can handle it. I’ve had to teach a human fae rules before. It isn’t easy, never will be… but something tells me we’re going to appreciate teaching  _ this _ human these things.”

Janus laughed, relaxing into the smaller fae. “Not the first time an idiotic faerie has fallen in love with a human.” He sighed, leaning his head on Virgil’s shoulder. “It’s not fair to you if he stays here. He was in disputed territory. If he’s able to, he should split the time while he heals.”

Virgil gave a soft hum and rested his head against Janus’s gently. “Days with me, nights with you? I can teach him while you patrol, or maybe hang around, up to you.”

“I’m equipped for protection anyway, nights are better for him to be here. If he wants me there while you teach him, I’ll come with, but I have things to attend to here.” Janus smiled, a real smile that showed his fangs. “I guess we have a human now.”

Virgil chuckled softly at his antics, brushing a bit of Janus’s hair out of his face and giving him a soft smile. “I think this is the nicest we’ve been to each other in… a very long time.”

Janus quirked an eyebrow, his smile slipping into a lazy smirk. “Wanna change that, old man? I  _ did  _ essentially call you a wuss earlier-”

Virgil rolled his eyes and nudged him in response. “Asshole, ruined the moment.” He ruffled Jay’s hair. “You’re the best friend and neighbor I didn’t ask for, you know that?”

“Maybe stop sending imps into my territory, then. It’s really fucking annoying to deal with them.” Janus groused, a smile playing around his lips.

“Hey, at least I only send in one at a time.” Virgil wrapped an arm around Dee’s waist. “Would you rather I send spiders? I can send shitloads of little friends instead.”

Janus shivered, partially from the cold and partially from the mental image. “I will send you snakes back if you do that. You know I will.”

Virgil gave a soft laugh and squeezed Janus gently. “Yeah, yeah. I know.” he hesitated for a moment before pressing a little kiss to the tall fae’s temple. “Go get some rest, yeah? Relax. I should be heading back myself, soon…” 

Janus gave Vee a forehead kiss in return. “I’ll try, but you realize I have exactly one bed, right.” He flushed. “One  _ occupied  _ bed.”

Virgil just snickered and hugged Janus again. “Yeah, yeah. Go snuggle with your human. Lovesick bastard.”

“Well, since you gave me permission…” He trailed off with a laugh. “Go get some sleep. Unless you don’t sleep, I couldn never figure out if you did.” Janus stood up, offering a hand to Virgil, who rolled his eyes and took it. He stood.

“And I’m not going to tell you.” he teased.

“Saving that information for when I bed you, I get it.” Janus bit his lip, lazily looking Virgil up and down with a smirk. He waltzed into the cottage, letting his laughter ring out behind him.

He heard Virgil shout indignantly after him. “Jay you- you dick!” Janus only snickered at the annoyance in Virgil’s tone, making his way through the hall and up the stairs. He knocked on the bedroom door before leaning on the frame, smiling to himself.

He heard a soft rustling before a clear voice called out. “You can come in.” Janus slipped through the door, going to the wardrobe and pulling out linen sleep clothes. He started stripping, pulling off his boots and setting them aside before removing his vest, pants, and shirt, hanging them back up in the wardrobe. 

“Can’t sleep?” He asked.

“No.” Lo answered plainly. Their scent swirled quickly from scared, cautious, guilty, and confused, with the undertone of physical pain prevailing underneath.

“That’s fine. Do you mind if I sleep in here with you? If not, I’ll be on the couch downstairs.” he tied the drawstring of the pants before turning, pulling his hair out of the neck of the shirt. “You have a long day tomorrow, so you should really get some sleep.”

“Oh, oh my gods no! This is  _ your _ bed, I can sleep on the couch if you don’t want me intruding.” He rambled, trying to get out of the bed and fighting back a wince. Janus was at his side in a second, gently pushing him back down onto the bed.

“Not intruding. I told you to sleep here. You’re injured, I’m fine.” He took Lo’s face gently in his hands. “Lo, this arrangement is so you can heal and feel safe. You’re sleeping here. The thing you need to decide is if you’re comfortable sharing the space. I won’t be offended if the answer is no, and I don’t want to sleep here if the answer is no and you tell me otherwise.”

“I just- I’ve never slept in the same bed as another person before and-” He choked on the words and covered his mouth, breathless.

Janus quirked his head but didn’t comment, instead choosing to make the decision for Lo. “It’s no inconvenience to me. I’ll sleep on the couch tonight, if you need me just shout.”

Lo nodded shakily. “I- okay. Okay. Sleep well.”

Deceit moved to the door, smiling as he dipped into a shallow bow. “And you as well.” He closed the door gently behind him, padding downstairs. He grabbed a knit blanket from the small linen closet, throwing it around his shoulders. He took a mug from the kitchen and poured himself a cup of tea from the magically silent kettle over the fire. Sitting on the sofa he sighed, shuttering the small lantern on the coffee table so that the hearth was the only light in the room.  _ This is not how I imagined my night going.  _ He thought wryly.  _ However, not an unwelcome development.  _ Finishing his tea and lying down, his thoughts shifted to the human drifting into an unsteady sleep above him. The sound of Lo’s heartbeat and breathing echoed softly throughout the small cabin. Humans were so… unabashedly loud. Unshakingly mortal, and unabashedly alive. They took up space. Janus liked that. Even so, the human above him seemed scared to take up any amount of space. He frowned.  _ He seems so… small. He wasn’t taking care of himself, despite the bright intelligence that his eyes show at all times. I’m- I’m worried about him.  _ He wrapped the blanket around himself and slipped into a waking sleep, his instincts staying awake while his mind rested.


	2. a small update

ayo!! so i randomly came back to this story and am rewriting it after forever and picking it back up! chapter 1 has been fully re-written and updated here, so i thought i'd let y'all know to check it out! chapters are going to be much longer than previously planned so sorry if updates are few and far between! thank you so much to those who read this story and left kind comments to encourage me to continue! y'all mean the world to me. 

-jester (aka bananasarehellagay) <3


End file.
